The present invention is directed to an aerial support structure for capturing an image of a target and, more particularly, to an aerial support structure having only a single vertical actuator to selectively and vertically raise and lower a camera platform with respect to a support platform in a stable manner.
Several types of aerial support structures are well-known. In one conventional aerial support structure, a camera is mounted to a horizontally moving platform to provide various vantage points for capturing images using the camera. In another type of aerial support structure, a camera is suspended from various cables in a venue to provide variable vantage points for capturing images. These prior art aerial support structures have several independent components, such as actuators or winches. These aerial support structures are thus often difficult and time-consuming to construct and install and, therefore, are expensive to produce and maintain. In addition, conventional aerial support structures installed at a venue are often a distraction or obstacle for observers in specific types of settings.
In light of the above, it would be advantageous to develop an aerial support structure that is relatively inexpensive to construct, install and operate. Further, it is desirable to create an aerial support structure that (i) is capable of being at least partially prefabricated and then permanently installed in a venue, (ii) is able to quickly and safely move about the venue to capture images, (iii) is unobtrusive to viewing an event at the venue, and (iv) provides stable images from a camera. Specifically, it would be desirable to produce an aerial support structure that includes a single actuator or winch operatively connected to a plurality of cables to selectively and raise and/or lower a camera platform in a stable manner.